starwarsforcelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Azriel Kayle
Azriel Kayle, '''known more commonly as '''Commander Kayle '''or just '''Kayle, '''was the Supreme Executive Commander of the entire Republic, having access and command over the Kamino clone inhibitor chips, and therefore the contingency plans. He led a huge campaign with the best hand selected men aboard his flagship, The Keeper, in order to eliminate the CIS Supreme Council which was a secret high ranking Sepratist group dedicated to making the CIS survive after the war. He is also considered amongst one of the most pivotal people in the entire history of the Force Legacy universe. Biography Early Life At an early age, Kayle would be extremely intellectual and masterful at strategy and naval skills. When Kayle graduated at his Military university, he was called to meet Senator Palpatine, a current Republic Senator of the time. Kayle would go to meet Senator Palpatine on Coruscant where Palpatine offered Kayle the place of the Commanding officer of the Republic, revealing to Kayle his secret plan of overthrowing the Supreme Chancellor Valorum and installing a Clone Army that was currently being developed on Kamino. Kayle graciously accepted and was sent to Kamino to oversee the Inhibitor Chip program. Kayle would go on the create all of the Clone Contengency orders in the Inhibitor Chips and start planning the weapons, vehicles and ships which would later come into use of the Republic. (TBD) Years went by until the time came when the phase one Clone army was completed in which Kayle led the battle of Geonosis with the Jedi. After the First Battle of Geonosis, Kayle would reside in his personal flagship the 'Keeper' where he would be accompanied by his own handpicked Clones and Naval Officers. This included 5th Fleet Security units that were very highly trained and favoured by Kayle. Kayle would lead many campaigns against the CIS including the destruction of the Supreme Sepratist Council. In which he suceeded in and assassinated the head of the Supreme Council just moments before the execution of Order 66. (TBD) Death After successfully eliminating 2 of the Council members, one of the top CIS assassin's was sent to lead a huge assault on the Keeper with stealth technology in their ships. The assault would result in many casualties on both sides, but Kayle himself would fight to keep his ship from being overrun. Eventually, he would go face to face alone with the assassin, who mortally wounded him after a shootout with a distruptor rifle, going straight through his body and leaving him dying on the floor as he had his final thoughts. In the process of this, medics would rush to the scene of Kayle's wounds, Tralgus, having killed the assassin would be furious, as well as the medics and commanders erupting into arguments with Tralgus, Kayle later dying on the floor. He was mourned aboard the ship and his legacy continued when his clone, Kraken, would be birthed on Kamino secretly and taken by the Faceless Agency. Character Statistics '''Intelligence: 6 Strength: 4 Speed: 2 Fighting Skills: 5 Force Proficiency: 0 Endurance: 4 Overall Legacy Power: 21